


Heaven in Hell

by faded_jenes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faded_jenes/pseuds/faded_jenes
Summary: Sometimes, Jongin thinks Kyungsoo should be Hades instead of him.





	Heaven in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the works posted in advance for the celebration of Kaisoo day 2018. This Kaisoo Universe includes both drabbles and one shots. I hope all Kaisoo shippers out there will enjoy for 2017 is the year of Kaisoo Comeback (shoutout to June 1st aka Kaisoo Liberation Day!) Early Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and Happy Kaisoo day fam!:)

Sometimes, Jongin thinks Kyungsoo should be Hades instead of him.

 

When he came (abducted) though, barely two summers ago, the boy seemed demure as his face looked. Kyungsoo has the softest pair of plump lips Jongin has ever come across, drawn into a shy heart shape and a pair of large doe eyes sparking a light which outshone the fires in the spit of hell. His abductee wore an ivory tunic, fair against his alabaster skin, ghostly with his expressionless stare, if not for the blush on his cheeks, giving away his first impression of the hell king.

 

But the soft spoken facade falls away fast, replaced with the true nature of a foul mouth and a lethal amount of sass. Don't get him wrong. Jongin still loves Kyungsoo. He still does. After all, he has been the one to stalk his husband ever since Kyungsoo's coming of age. Jongin has never planned to take a goddess for a bride, much less a child of his brother Zeus. Joonmyun was surprisingly pleased about his courtship, stating his desire to give Kyungsoo away to Jongin once the marriage is confirmed.

 

The only thing his stupid brother didn't do is to inform his wife, the only loose screw at the end of the deal.

 

Jongin learns the wrath of Demeter later; Yixing has mourned for the loss of his boy, put Joonmyun in a tight spot and unleashed his grief into anger, banishing the mortal realm of its seasons.

 

It's much later when a guilt-stricken Jongin lets the mother and son reunite than Yixing agrees to the deal: Kyungsoo will spend the spring and summer with him, and to return to Jongin's side when autumn and winter arrive.

 

Sometimes, Jongin thinks Kyungsoo should be Hades instead of him. He feels like he only holds the name to it while Kyungsoo has a personality fit for the hell. His husband, albeit short in stature, is a spawn of satan.

 

Ever since Kyungsoo has been crowned queen, he has kicked out a harem of demons lusting after Hades and his power. Jongin doesn't mind a bit. It's not like he would trade Kyungsoo for a bunch of sex deprived incubuses. Hell, he wouldn't trade Kyungsoo for the world.

 

The doe eyed male has made it a point to attend hell meetings alongside his husband. It almost scares Jongin off his throne one day when Kyungsoo lashes out at a soul brought in for trial. His eyes turn cold and merciless when the charged refuses to repent, even when given a chance to change his fate. A rapist and a murderer, Kyungsoo has condemned the dead to the deepest pits of hell, mourning under his breath for the loss of innocent lives.

 

Kyungsoo is thick-skinned. He has no shame when it comes to dealing with the elders. The old demons loathe him to his every bit for the bride of Hades has no filter when it comes to expressing his view on certain matters. He is foul mouthed, loose on words and crude in his acts. Kyungsoo loves riling the elders up, calling them an old fashioned lot of underground hooligans. The worst is Jongin lets him get away with it. It's only six months of hell in hell, Jongin shrugs, the elders can take that much, right?

 

His Cerberus don't fare much better. They are once a sight of three-headed monstrosity, canines sharp and eyes red, but soon reduced to slobbering mess of whimpering puppies when it comes to Kyungsoo. All the small male needs is a click of a tongue and the hounds lay bounded at his feet, like slaves to their master.

 

Kyungsoo is a screamer in bed, Jongin learns, since their wedding night which went far more pleasant than they both had expected. The boy has a wicked mouth, though his body is titled virgin and his purity has yet to be defiled. His taste is divine, one which has Jongin coming back for more. Sehun, his nephew, the god of war, has called him whipped. Sadly, Jongin has no reason to deny.

 

"Old man, look who's home!" Kyungsoo hollers from the hallway. He doesn't have much lugguage, just the same old satchel his mother has gifted him when they parted. "God, what the hell happened to our living room?" His husband has his hands on his hips and lips morphed into a frown. Jongin gulps from his throne. It's not a good sign.

 

Kyungsoo's judging eyes rake up and down the curtains. "Fuck that little shit," The small male mutters death under his breath, "it was bloody Byun, wasn't it?" Jongin watches nervously when the flames of torch dim at the flash of green in his husband's eyes.

 

Byun Baekhyun, Kyungsoo's half brother, is a much nastier presence. The midget has too many tricks up his sleeves as much as the number of scrolls tucked into his robes. That's probably why Jongin questions Chanyeol's taste. Helios has one hell of a mind to think Baekhyun smile brighter his own almighty sun. Alas, it can't be helped Chanyeol is head over heels in love with the heaven's dearest messenger.

 

"I know orange is the new black but," Kyungsoo toes the curtains and shrinks back in disgust, as if he has just stepped on a sewage thrown rug, "Jongin, we were doing fine with red and grey?" The hell king fidgets in his throne, chewing on his nails when Kyungsoo shoots him a searing glare.

 

"Well, Baekhyun says a little Halloween festive could help," Jongin reasons weakly, scrambling out of his throne to placate his angry husband. He pecks Kyungsoo promptly on his lips and pulls away to see his pink dusted cheeks despite the murderous scowl on his face.

 

Jongin smiles proudly for his effect on Kyungsoo has never worn off. "And I'm the owner of this hellhole so tell my brother to fuck off," His petite spouse huffs with his arms crossed, a finger wagging at Jongin as a warning. "Will do, sir!" Jongin salutes before leaning in again to kiss his husband but this time, Kyungsoo returns the affection needily, just the way he has the hell king falling for him once again.

 

"Good heavens, I miss you so much!"

 

"Kyungsoo, heaven and hell doesn't go together."

 

"Hell, I fucking miss you!"

 

"Yeah, that's more like it."

 

When Jongin retires from his paperwork, Kyungsoo has already drawn himself a bath. The god of spring has his back facing him, tugging his robes loose and letting the pieces fall onto the ground, baring the expanse of his milky skin and supple ass to Jongin's feasting eyes.

 

"Stop being a creep, old man!" Kyungsoo scoffs lightly and turns around. Long caught in the act, Jongin skims his eyes along those thick and full thighs, all the way up to the curve of Kyungsoo's belly. The once flat plane of flesh is replaced by a soft round swell.

 

Jongin's mouth runs dry. "Y-You—" Kyungsoo follows his husband's eyes and sighs, "Yes Jongin, I'm pregnant—." "Gained weight," Jongin finishes. "Wait, what the fuck!" The elder catches up with Kyungsoo's words late, eyes dilating into the size of saucers.

 

"Did you just call me fat?" Kyungsoo frowns, eyes demanding Jongin to take his words back. Jongin half expects his husband to stomp over and kick his balls for the insult thrown at him but what he doesn't expect is to see tears welling up in Kyungsoo's pretty emerald eyes.

 

"You did not just call me fat," The brunette sniffles through his words. Kyungsoo eyes his protruding stomach. "God, I'm fat." His husband breaks down, dropping to his knees as tears escape his eyes like strings of pearls. Gaping at the sobbing male, Jongin blanks out for a good second, torn between laughing and crying.

 

"Fuck no," Jongin rushes towards his lover and crouches down next to him. "Soo, look at me." He takes Kyungsoo's tear stained face in his hands and cups the latter's cheeks gingerly. "Jagi, please!" The endearment works a little, helping him angle Kyungsoo to face him.

 

"You're never fat, my love. It's just I'm being an asshole." Jongin coos, eyes grazing those ruddy lips he aches to kiss. "Really?" Kyungsoo slowly looks up, lashes wet and eyes slightly swollen, "You mean it?" Jongin's eyes soften when he takes in the curve of Kyungsoo's belly once more, this time more sure than ever. "Yes, my dear Persephone. For god's sake, you're carrying our child."

 

"Now, shall we dry those tears and take a bath, my lovely queen?" Jongin scoops Kyungsoo up into his arms carefully. "Jongin, don't you dare drop me!" Kyungsoo squeaks but his words are cut off when his husband dips his head to claim his lips.

 

"So, how far are you? Does Yixing know?"

 

"Three months. And yes, my mother knows. He isn't happy that I'm carrying your offspring but a grandchild is still a grandchild so he is secretly delighted."

 

They soak in the hot spring, basking in each other's warmth. Jongin can't help but reach his hands out to caress the swell of Kyungsoo's belly. The unborn flutters against Jongin's palm, earning proud smiles from both parents. "Thank you so much," Jongin leans down to kiss his pretty husband on his forehead. "I will make the next six months worthwhile. It's a promise."

 

The news of Hades having his firstborn stir the interest of both realms. Chanyeol and Sehun congratulate him, even fighting over who should be his baby's godfather. Baekhyun comes by once in a while, sending in good wishes from the heavens. Joonmyun is more than happy to be a grandfather, dropping by to check on his carrying son.

 

Pregnant Kyungsoo is a lot to handle but Jongin tells himself he's worth it. His husband's mood changes like the way girls change clothes. One minute, he can be an angel, letting Jongin hold and kiss him as they fawn over their child together. But most of the times, Kyungsoo gets really cranky. His tantrums are a frequented sight, cravings for things out of hell and simply being overly sensitive to Jongin's remarks. Once, Jongin's filterless mouth earns him a night out of their shared chamber.

 

The only time Kyungsoo plays tame is his naptime and bedtime. The petite male sleeps a lot, doesn't matter what time it is, curling himself into a fetus position. Jongin finds the sight endearing, the way his husband's hands is coiled protectively around the swell of his belly.

 

Pregnant Kyungsoo also means lots of sex. The hell queen is insatiable, thanks to his wild pregnancy hormones. Jongin loves taking care of his husband, pampering the younger in kisses and worshipping every inch of his pilant body. He would tease Kyungsoo to his limits until the latter begs to fuck the hell out of him.

 

Kyungsoo loves riding him, rolling out his hips expertly as he sinks down hard and bounces eagerly on Jongin's cock. The elder would steady him by his waist, littering kisses on the bulging stomach and thrusting up to hit Kyungsoo in his sweet spot.

 

Cuddles are a must. Kyungsoo would snuggle up to him, head tucked under Jongin's chin as both lay spent under the covers. The younger's belly is growing bigger day by day and sometimes it makes it harder for Jongin to hug his husband.

 

Nearing his due date, Kyungsoo would also often get back aches and swollen feet for having to waddle his way around. His husband hates the stretchmarks along the underside of his belly but Jongin always makes time to shower them with love, pressing kisses onto the reddish skin.

 

The six months are almost coming to an end and a flustered Jongin sends out a plea to his mother-in-law, stalling the time for Kyungsoo to go back. Yixing still treats him with hostility but this time is quick to grant the father of his wish. "Until the child is born," Demeter allows him. Jongin thanks him in tears of joy, promising to take care of his husband and firstborn well.

 

Taeoh comes with a loud cry. The firstborn is immediately crowned the future Hades and titled Persades. Jongin's son is one whiny baby and his temperament is that his mother. Kyungsoo seems proud of Taeoh inheriting his button nose and plump lips meanwhile Jongin is relieved his son has his slate blue eyes and ash grey locks.

 

"He's beautiful, gonna be a heartbreaker." Kyungsoo notes as he carries his child in his arms and noses his pudgy little cheeks. Jongin joins them from behind, one arm curled around Kyungsoo's waist and the other clutched in Taeoh's little fist. "Hopefully, he will not kidnap anyone for love, unlike some handsome devil." Kyungsoo adds pointedly, earning a protest from Jongin.

 

"So you think I'm handsome?" Jongin turns his husband around, smirking when Kyungsoo's cheeks redden. His ocean blue eyes stare down into the younger’s forest green ones, bringing them back to the day the lovers first met. "Maybe," Kyungsoo teases with a laugh, toeing up to peck Jongin on his lips.

 

Between them, the baby gurgles, eyes curving into tiny crescents as he smiles toothlessly at his parents.

 

That winter grows one month longer into the next summer but no one complains, not that anyone mind, for that they too unknowingly welcome the arrival of the child of God of the underworld and God of spring.

 

 

~fin~


End file.
